


Rainbow Ice

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji keeps Luffy well fed and he always introduces new things





	

“Wait for a second.” Sanji released his hand and for a moment Luffy almost snatched it back. He watched as a smile grew on Sanji’s face while he stared at a nearby vendor. “I want you to try something.”

“Sanji…” Luffy muttered warily. He was not opposed to going for food but the whole point of them splitting away from the others was to enjoy themselves. He knew Sanji got distracted by local traditions and food and normally he would be too.

Well he had been earlier and when they had gotten there. It had just been amazing. He had never thought he had a bottom to his stomach but thanks to the locals' friendliness and their group’s wandering he had enjoyed as much as he was able. Besides, he wanted to cool down, they had been many places but never before had he experienced such heat.

“You’ll like this Luffy.” Sanji smiled before he jogged over to the vender. Luffy followed behind at a much slower pace and tugged at his shirt that clung to him, he was glad he had listened to Nami and picked something that reflected heat. His shirt clung as it was. “I’d like one please.” Sanji told the vender. The man nodded, his straw hat bobbed and Luffy grinned at the movements.

He wished he had not left his hat back on the ship but after Usopp’s hat had sailed away on the first day into the road he had wisely kept his prized possession back on the ship in his room.

“Everything, take part of the top off and finish it with ginger.” Sanji instructed. The vender laughed before he opened the cart. Luffy got a glimpse of the shaved ice in the cart before the man got his scoop and a plastic cup. “And a little condense milk in the centre.”

“You know what you’re talking about eh?” The man laughed. “Had plenty of snowcones?”

“Something like that.” Sanji laughed while they waited. Luffy watched the ice be dyed as the man went from bottle to bottle. When he picked up the small can to drizzle the milk in the centre Luffy watched the small smile on Sanji’s face. “That’s two fifty right?”

“Two.” The man corrected. “That tiny bit of sweet milk doesn’t count.” He handed over a few napkins and a straw and Sanji handed the man the local two-dollar bill.

Luffy gave the cart and the vender a curious glance before he and Sanji resumed their walk. They walked in silence before they got to the small park they had to walk through to get to the road that would take them back to the ship. “Come on.” Sanji smiled before he took a seat on the nearest park bench. “It’s melted enough for you to appreciate it.”

Luffy took the offered seat and the cup and straw. His eyes closed at the first sip. The taste, it was like sweetness exploding on his tongue, simply amazing. He grinned at the colourful ice treat before he stilled when Sanji leaned forward. Usually it was him who pressed for physical expression but when Sanji pressed his lips to his he felt his eyes slide shut in pleasure. He hoped Sanji was able to pick up the sweetness from him. His heart was light in his chest, he really did enjoy them being alone together.


End file.
